The Result of Trust
by MosukeHinata
Summary: 'This is the last thing Itachi gave me. He told me not to open it until he suddenly disappeared.'  When Sasuke finally opens the scroll Itachi gave him, his world is changed forever. Follow him as he travels through the mysterious world of Pokemon. OOC
1. That Damned Memory

**I wrote this because I when I looked for something like this, I couldn't find one. I'll be using the Pokémon character's English names because I want people to know who they are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.**

* * *

Sasuke sighs as he picks up the scroll again. 'This is the last thing Itachi gave me. He told me not to open it until he suddenly disappeared.' He lets out a coarse laugh. 'Why didn't I question why he even brought up a 'sudden disappearance'? I was such an idiot when I was younger.' It's been five years since Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan. Sasuke has just now gathered enough courage to open the scroll. Sasuke closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 'He said this will be my escape. This will be my reason to keep living—other than getting strong enough to kill him. Why am I still blindly trusting him? I guess I never really changed.' He laughs again quietly.

He hesitates before opening the scroll.

_Dear Otouto,_

_Forgive me for all the pain I caused. I know you may not, but I had my reasons for that night and I was originally supposed to kill you as well, but I could not kill my heart enough to allow myself to do that. You are my younger brother and it is impossible for me to seriously hurt you. Below this letter is a way to open a portal. That portal will lead you to another world, a world where jutsu does not exist, a world where you can relax and wind down. I used it for that purpose whenever my missions got too much for me to handle. Once there, I had a friend—a point of contact if you will—so that I knew someone whenever I went over._

_Please, Otouto, understand that I had no choice that night. If I had not killed our clan, things would end up badly for you, I could not let that happen. I cannot hope that you would forgive me, because I do not believe that. You can use that place however you please, but just remember that your first visit lasts three months, please tell the Hokage before leaving. After those first three months, you may take anyone you please for however long you please. Of course, whatever you gain in that other world can be brought back to this world and you can be stronger than any other ninja._

_Be strong, Otouto,_

_Uchiha Itachi_

Sasuke rereads the letter three times before he feels his breathing start to speed up. 'He was _supposed_ to kill me? Does that mean…he was ordered to kill our clan? What did he mean by 'things would end up badly for you'? This doesn't make sense!' He opens the scroll more and looks at the jutsu to open the portal. "Tensō pōtaru no jutsu? I've never heard of it." 'It'll take me to another place, huh? He wants me to relax…this has to be a trap. Yet, I can't do anything but trust him. Damn. I really _haven't_ changed!'

Sasuke sighs as he puts his things together for a three-month long trip. 'I'll go tell the Hokage and Kakashi. Then I'll leave.' He looks up at his calendar. 'The chunin exams are in 5 months. The letter said that I could take whomever I want, for however long I want after those first three months. If all goes well, and it actually _does_ make me stronger—and it's not a trap—then I'll take my team there.' He sighs as he turns off the lights in his room.

He closes and locks his door before walking off towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

After arriving at the tower, it only took a few minutes before Sasuke was standing before the elderly Hokage. The Sandaime blew out some smoke from his pipe and says gruffly, "This is a surprise; you've never actually _willingly_ come to see me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looks at him with indifference. "I opened a letter I got from Itachi when I was seven and in it is a jutsu that can allow me to transport myself to another world, a world that he says I can use to relax any time I wish. I just have to go there for the first time and stay for three months. I would like to ask for permission to go and if things go as he predicted, that I can gain a power that no other ninja has, can I bring the rest of my team with me."

The Hokage stares at him seriously, "And you trust Itachi, Sasuke?"

"I believe he had no choice when he murdered my clan. He has his reasons and I will be finding out what those are the next time I meet up with him," Sasuke says with his usually indifference.

Sarutobi's eyes flash with a hidden emotion and that doesn't go unmissed by Sasuke. "Very well, but your team will see you off when you depart." Sasuke inwardly groans but nods silently before walking out of the room.

"I'll be departing in two hours." The Sandaime sighs and takes a deep drag on his pipe. This was going to be a _looong_ day.

* * *

Naruto was furious. "How come Sasuke gets to go on a super cool secret training mission! I wanna go!" Naruto pouts before Sakura punches him.

"Sasuke-kun gets to go on this mission because he's better then you! Right, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura says in her usually sickly-sweet way.

Sasuke stares at her with disgust. Oh how he _hated_ fangirls. He glances at the sulking Naruto. He's about to dismiss it when an almost invisible shudder rakes through Naruto's body. He frowns and looks at Naruto and upon further investigation; he realizes that Naruto's crying. Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction. Naruto _never_ cries—well, at least not in front of his team—why would he be doing this now? Suddenly, Sasuke remembers that nobody helped Naruto during his childhood. 'He probably thinks this is another time where people are dismissing him as weak and unable to do proper training.' He inwardly sighs before saying, "Normally, people who go on long-term trainings are weaker and need special training away from others. Besides, if this training goes well, I'll take you guys with me the next time so we can all prepare for the chunin exams." Naruto perks up at this and shouts happily. "But, this place is potentially dangerous, so I won't allow you to come with unless you are of a certain level of strength. So, don't slack off in your training."

Naruto smirks and says, "You really think that I would be slacking off while you get stronger? No way, 'tebayo!" With renewed confidence, Naruto punches the air, completely forgetting about his previous tears. Sakura looks fearful.

"But Sasuke-kun, you said this is dangerous, so do you really think you should go? You could get hurt!" She looks concerned but the hidden meaning—which Sasuke was able to detect—says that she just doesn't want him to get physically scarred. She didn't want to see scars on his body.

Sasuke scowls and says, "Ninja who don't go past their limits during training will never be able to survive in a real battle." Sasuke growls lowly before turning around and taking out the scroll out of his pocket.

"Sasuke-kun, you should take care of yourself," Kakashi says, putting his book away.

Sasuke barely even glances at him. 'Idiot teacher. Why does he do this? He's putting effort in training me while leaving Sakura and Naruto out. Well, this should push him in the right direction.' "Hn."

Sarutobi sighs before saying, "Stay healthy and we'll see you in three months." Sasuke nods as the four wave—one overly exaggerated, Naruto, one sadly, Sakura, one nonchalantly, Kakashi, and one warily, Sarutobi. Once completing the hand seals, Sasuke disappears in a swirling vortex.

* * *

**Okay, I have no intention of putting any pairings in this one. Yes, Sasuke does trust Itachi because he can't bring himself to hate him because unlike in the original timeline, Sasuke didn't just get a glimpse of Itachi crying—making him think it's only an illusion, he actually saw Itachi crying and forced himself not to fall unconscious long enough to confirm it after Itachi left by running up to the place where he once stood and seeing a small puddle of tears before breaking down crying himself.**


	2. The First Pokemon is

**Hello! I'm thinking about adding some new fics, but I don't know if I should because I have so many unfinished ones already up. Could you be so kind as to take the poll on my profile and tell me if I should add them? And if in one week the majority says yes, I'll put up a new poll with the summaries and you can decide which one I should put up first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.**

* * *

Sasuke opens his eyes to see a forest around him. 'Well…the landscape is similar to ours. At least I'll know how to survive.' He sighs as he looks around. Suddenly, he hears voices talking. He turns around to see two boys and one girl walking up towards him. 'Why couldn't I sense them earlier?'

He's about to get into a defensive position when the boy in a red, black, and blue hat grins and waves while shouting, "It's been so long since I last saw you, Itachi-san!"

Sasuke's eyes widen. 'Itachi?' His eyes narrow and he growls out, "How do you know my brother?"

The boy with a hat frowns and asks, "Your brother? Oh! So you must be Sasuke-san!" He smiles and says, "It's nice to finally meet you, Itachi-san has told us a lot about you!"

"Yeah, he said you were really nice and you would be able to perform some unimaginable feats," the taller boy with a green shirt and orange and black vest says.

The girl looks between the two before asking, "Who's Itachi? And how do you know who this boy is?"

The boy with the hat looks at her in confusion before saying, "Oh, you weren't here. I met Itachi soon after I left home with Pikachu the first time. He told me all about his world and his little brother. He comes up occasionally, but he came by one day and said that he won't be able to visit for a while and that Sasuke-san would come by eventually. And I guess that time is now!" The boy turns back to Sasuke and says, "My name is Ash Ketchum! This is Brock," he motions to the boy, "and Dawn," he motions to the girl. "Hey, I've been wondering, how's Itachi-san been? I haven't seen him in a while."

Sasuke sweat marks. 'How am I supposed to tell them that he's been dubbed as a mass murderer and is on the run as an S-class criminal with a huge bounty over his head? They seem to see him as only a nice person.' "He's…fine?" Sasuke looks up the road and sees two strange animals walking up, seemingly arguing with each other. One was some yellow rodent with two read patches on its cheeks and a long lightning bolt shaped tail. The other looked like a blue penguin. 'What the _hell _are those…_**THINGS**_?'

"Pikachu! I got someone I want you to meet!" Ash shouts, waving at the creature. The yellow rodent, apparently called "Pikachu," looks up at and happily runs up to him, muttering, "Pika," over and over again. Pikachu climbs up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash points to Sasuke. "Hey, Pikachu, this is Sasuke. And Sasuke, this is my buddy Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" the thing says happily.

The blue thing jumps up into the girls arms. "And this is Piplup!"

"Piplup," the blue penguin says smugly.

Sasuke frowns. 'Smug bastard thing…' "What are they?"

Ash blinks. "Itachi-san never told you about Pokémon?" Sasuke slowly shakes his head. "Hm. Well, they're creatures captured in Pokéballs," Ash takes out a Pokéball, "and are raised to battle. There are many different variations depending upon elements and those determine their techniques!" He points at Pikachu. "Pikachu here is an electric type and Piplup is a water type. Since you didn't know about Pokémon, I'm guessing that this is your first time using that transportation thing and so you'll be staying the next three months, right?" Sasuke nods. "So now we can go to a Pokémon center and get you your first Pokémon." Ash grins and starts running off in the direction of Pallet Town, forcing the other three to run to keep up with him.

* * *

Brock looks around at all the buildings. "It's been a while since I've seen your hometown, Ash."

Dawn looks around in awe. "This is your hometown? Wow. I've been in Sinnoh my entire life. Wait. Are you sure it's okay with you if you accompany me on my journey here in Kanto?"

Ash nods. "Besides, I know this region like the back of my hand! I can also give you pointers since I've already competed the Grand Festival here in Kanto anyways." Ash looks up ahead and they all see a house with a Mr. Mime and a woman working in a garden. "Mom!" Ash calls out and runs up to the woman. The woman looks up and smiles.

"Ash, welcome back!"

"Mr. Mime!" The mime-like Pokémon puts its hands up in front of it as though there was a wall in front of him.

"Hey mom, remember Itachi-san, well, this is his younger brother," Ash motions towards Sasuke. "His name is Sasuke-san!"

'He's too much like Naruto at times. This is gonna be a _long_ three months.' Sasuke sighs and raises his hand in acknowledgement.

"We're going to get him his starter pokémon so I'll be seeing you later!" Ash smiles and starts leading the way to Professor Oak's laboratory. Once they reach it, they walk inside and look around for Professor Oak. "Professor Oak! We have a new trainer here!" Suddenly, a gray-haired man stumbles in and looks at Ash, grinning sheepishly. "This is Itachi-san's younger brother, Sasuke-san!"

"Why hello there, Sasuke-san. I'm sorry but…all of the starter pokémon have seemed to escape so…you'll just have to wait until we can get them back," Professor Oak says sheepishly.

"Escaped? Is there anything we can do?" Brock asks with concern.

"No. I've already got enough people working on it. They should come back in a couple of hours."

"That's good," Dawn says, hugging Piplup.

Sasuke sighs and says, "I'm taking a walk."

"W-wait, Sasuke-san! Here, these are the Pokédex and a few Pokéballs to start you off," Professor Oak says, handing the items to Sasuke, who takes them and leaves before anyone can say anything. "Well…he didn't even ask me to explain them to him."

* * *

Sasuke walks through the forest and finds a nice quiet place for a nap. He leans against a tree and just before he falls asleep, he hears the bush near him rustle. He tenses up and looks over at it warily. Out walks a light brown fox-like animal with a fluffy cream collar and tail tip. It tilts its head as it looks at Sasuke. Sasuke raises an eyebrow as the thing crawls up to him and knocks one of the Pokéballs out of his pocket and presses the button on it, making it larger. It then touches the Pokéball and the pokémon glows red and the pokéball opens, sucking the red pokémon into it. The button flashes as the pokéball starts swaying before calming down. "What was that?" Sasuke asks himself as he picks up the pokéball. Suddenly, it opens again and the animal is once again in front of him.

"Eevee!" It says happily walking up to Sasuke, smiling up at him.

Sasuke blinks and he hears a beeping. He takes out the pokédex he got and opens it. "Eevee: the evolution pokémon. It has the potential to evolve into any one of seven different pokémon." Sasuke sighs and puts the thing away again.

"So…you're mine now?" He scoffs. 'How can these be useful? This thing looks incredibly weak!' Suddenly, a black, red, and white dog jumps out of a bush and growls at them.

"Eevee!" Eevee jumps in front of Sasuke and glares at the pokémon who dares to challenge his friend.

"Houndour," it growls out and its eyes turn red as it performs its Leer Attack.

Eevee remains unfazed and charges at Houndour with quick attack. Once close enough, he bites Houndour's neck. Houndour thrashes around until it's able to throw Eevee off. While Eevee is still in the air, Houndour uses Flame thrower. Eevee does a mid-air twist and dodges the flames. Once on the ground, he uses take down and slams into Houndour. The Houndour growls and attempts to stand, but only ends up falling. After a second, the Houndour is unconscious, unable to battle. "Eevee!"

Sasuke blinks as his Eevee runs up to him and tries to knock out another Pokéball. "Huh?" Sasuke takes it out and presses the button, making it bigger. "What do I do with this?"

"Eevee, Eevee!"

Sasuke frowns, not being able to understand the Pokémon. He thinks back at what the Eevee did before. He tosses the pokéball up in the air and catches it before tossing it over onto the Houndour. It hits the Houndour and the pokémon gets engulfed in red before zooming into the pokéball. The pokéball sways on the ground for a few seconds with its button blinking before it settles down. "Eevee!" Eevee shouts happily and runs up to grab the Pokéball for Sasuke. Sasuke blinks down as the small animal trots back to him, the pokéball now laying by his feet. "Eevee," it says happily. Sasuke gives in to the temptation to scratch behind its ears.

He then picks up the pokéball and looks at it. 'So…I have two pokémon?' He frowns. 'What do I do with them?' He looks down at Eevee, who looks up at him curiously. He sighs and looks around while shrinking the pokéball and putting it in his other pocket. "Where's a lake, I wanna get some training done to clear my head," he mutters beneath his breath.

Even though he said that almost inaudibly, his Eevee had heard it. "Eevee," it says and starts leading Sasuke out of the forest.

Sasuke pushes his way through some bushes and his eyes widen at the beautiful lake laid out in front of him. "Sugoi," he mutters quietly.

"Eevee!" it shouts happily, running in circles in front of Sasuke. He can't help the small smile that creeps on his face at the tiny animal's antics.

"Okay. Let's get training!" He says out of character and walks up to the lake, an ecstatic Eevee following behind him.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I'm done with this chapter! It's one of my longer ones. Well, hope you like it! ^-^ Yeah, I know I made Sasuke OOC, but he had a slightly different past.


	3. Aniki, why?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.**

* * *

Sasuke puts his hands on his knees as he breathes heavily. 'God, that was the most…the hardest training I've ever done!' He lets himself fall onto his back and close his eyes. He slowly slips off into dreamland.

Eevee looks around and walks up to Sasuke. "Eevee?" It's about to lie down and sleep as well when he feels a drop of water land on its head. "Eevee?" It looks up to see dark clouds covering the sky. Its eyes widen and it starts nudging Sasuke, trying to rouse him from his slumber. "Eevee!"

When Sasuke doesn't even stir, Eevee begins to panic. It looks in the direction of the Pokémon Center that it had seen Sasuke come from. It glances back down at Sasuke before taking off. 'I have to save him. If he stays out there, he's gonna get sick!' "Eevee!" It jumps over roots and runs through bushes, trying to get to the Pokémon Center as fast as its legs can carry it.

It slows to a stop when a figure catches its eye. The figure is standing in the middle of the clearing, staring up at the clouds. Eevee jumps over the bushes and runs up to the figure but stops when the figure's features become clearer. This person looks almost _exactly_ like Sasuke! Eevee takes a step back but steps on a twig and the resounding crack causes the person to look at it.

The man raises an eyebrow at the creature. "What's the matter?"

Eevee looks back in Sasuke's direction before shouting, "Eevee!" and running back into the woods. The man stays where he is before the Eevee comes back into view and looks at him expectantly.

The man sighs before walking after the Eevee into the woods. It's not like he's gonna get wet; he was just standing in a _clearing_. After a few minutes of walking, they come to a lake and the man's eyes widen. Within seconds, he's at Sasuke's side. 'What happened?' he thinks as he carefully lifts Sasuke up.

The sudden movement slightly rouses Sasuke enough for him to open his eyes slightly. "I…Itachi?" he mumbles quietly before slipping back into unconsciousness. Itachi hesitates before turning around and walking towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

The next morning, a low groan escapes through the room as Sasuke turns over and hides his head beneath a pillow. 'Curse the man who invented sunlight…' Just then the door creaks open and Sasuke groans once more. 'It feels like I have a hangover…'

"Are you going to lie in bed all day?"

Sasuke's eyes snap open and he jumps up from the bed only to sit back down on it, holding his head. 'Curse the light…' Once adjusted to the light, he opens his eyes and glares at the man standing in the doorway.

"Long time no see, Otouto…"

"Itachi," Sasuke growls out.

"I see you listened to the scroll. You still trust me. Why?"

"I'm the one who should be asking the questions! Why did you kill our clan if you were just going to cry about it! What happened? I don't understand," his voice goes from angry and loud to soft, quiet, and slightly afraid.

Itachi raises a brow. "If you didn't intend on answering my question, then I suggest you think through what you'll say before you voice it." He sighs quietly and leans up against the door. "I did it because that's what I ordered to do."

Sasuke frowns. "What do you mean, you were ordered to? Who gave this order? Why _our_ clan?"

"Sasuke, calm down. One question at a time, okay?" When Sasuke nods, Itachi continues, "The elders ordered me to kill our clan because they were planning a coup d'état to overthrow the council. They believed this village wouldn't be strong enough with a Hokage like the Sandaime. They believed he was past his time, that in his old age, he's not strong enough to do anything."

Sasuke stays silent before he growls out, "So they were just trying to save their own hides? Those bastards!" His nails in his tightly gripped fists dig into his palm, breaking the skin and causing it to bleed. "I'll kill them!"

"No."

Sasuke's eyes widen and he looks up at Aniki. "Y-you can't be serious!" he shouts in disbelief. "We have to! Because of them, we're all alone!"

"No, that's not entirely true. I could have turned down the mission, yet I didn't. I figured that the only way I could save you was to kill them myself, leaving you alive. I had to plead for Sarutobi to keep you alive." Itachi pushes himself away from the door and walks towards his Otouto. He gently pokes the boy on the forehead with two fingers and says, "Foolish Otouto, we don't have to kill them to prove how strong we've become. Master these creatures and take them back with you. With creatures with unimaginable powers at your side, you will become one of the greatest shinobi you can be."

"But…I want you to come back home…" Sasuke mutters, looking down at his feet.

Itachi smiles. "I'm gonna be here for the next three months." Sasuke's head snaps up and he stares at Itachi in shock. "I'm going on this Pokémon journey with you, Otouto. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sasuke can feel a smile tugging at his lips, but instead he morphs it into a smirk, yet Itachi still understands. "Until we depart later today, I'll be in the room next door."

He turns to leave, but Sasuke grabs his arm. "Wait. Can't you stay here? I want to talk to you about what's happened since you left!"

Itachi blinks in shock before he smiles softly with a sigh. He turns around and sits in the arm chair in the room while Sasuke climbs onto the bed. "So, what do you wish to speak about?"

* * *

Ash walks up the stairs two at a time. 'Itachi hasn't been here in a while. I wonder what strange powers he has now! I wonder if he went on a pokémon journey… I guess I'll just have to ask him.' Ash chances a glance down at Pikachu at his side before stopping in front of Itachi's room. He's about to knock when Itachi's voice flows from Sasuke's slightly open door.

He tilts his head slightly before walking up to the door. 'They must be catching up…' He looks at the door. 'I know it's not right to eavesdrop, but…I'm curious about this other world.' He leans his ear up near the door and Pikachu blinks before doing the same.

"So, you didn't graduate the academy until you were twelve?" Itachi asks, causing Sasuke to pout.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have anyone to help train me!" Sasuke shouts in his defense.

Itachi frowns slightly. "Yes you did, you could have just asked any shinobi or academy student in the village. There's not a single person there who is not willing to help you train in some way, Otouto. Sometimes, it's okay to abuse your past. Just mention that you are the last Uchiha, not that anyone wouldn't know, and ask them for help in training. Most of the older shinobi would take pity on your lack of family and help you."

"I don't want pity," Sasuke pouts.

"Yes, I realize that, but if you had thrown away your pride, you would have had a training partner." Sasuke slouches slightly. "But, because you didn't, you're here now and you'll become stronger than you ever imagined." Sasuke's head lifts up, his eyes widened, and he almost breaks out in a smile. "Now, if you'd please cease your eavesdropping, Ketchum-san, what are you here for?"

Sasuke's eyes snap towards the door to see it open slowly and the boy with the hat walking in. "How'd you know I was there?"

Itachi doesn't even glance at him. "I just did." He now turns to look at the boy standing just inside the doorway. "I had asked you: what are you here for?" he asks calmly, although Sasuke can see the shred of irritation in his eyes.

Sasuke glances back and forth between the two in slight confusion. 'Why is he so irritated? I thought they were friends…'

"Well, I just wanted to see if you'd be willing to show me your new skills. I mean, you haven't been here in a while, so…" he trails off, suddenly feeling embarrassed by being stared at impassively by the two brothers.

Itachi raises an eyebrow before sighing slightly. He looks over at Sasuke and asks, "Do you wish to have a battle?"

Sasuke's eyebrows shoot up. "You mean a bout? But I'm probably nowhere near your skill level. I mean, you've been training since before I was born so…"

Itachi's eyebrow raises before he smirks and says, "No, I meant a battle between pokémon." Sasuke's mouths an 'o'. "Well, does that interest you?"

Sasuke slowly nods. "But," he murmurs, "I don't know how…"

"Well, Itachi and I can have a battle first!" Ash shouts suddenly.

Itachi shrugs before standing up and heading to the door. He glances over his shoulder at Sasuke. "Be sure to watch and understand what you're supposed do." Sasuke nods and gets off his bed and bounds after the two other boys.

* * *

The back door of the Pokémon Center is opened and five people walk out. Ash runs off to his left and stops and spins around. Itachi walks calmly to stand opposite him, one hand out of the sleeve of his Akatsuki uniform and resting of the open collar.

Sasuke, Dawn, and Brock stand off to the side. Brock steps forward, lifting his hands up. "I'll be the judge." Ash and Itachi both nod.

Itachi's hand disappears into his cloak before he pulls out a pokéball with his hand once more back in his sleeve. "Okay," he says, tossing the ball up in the air, "Umbreon, come show my Otouto what you can do." With a flash of light, a black and yellow creature appears and the pokéball disappears.

Ash clenches his fist. "Okay," he looks down at Pikachu, "you ready, buddy?" Pikachu nods and jumps out into the battle field, facing the Umbreon, a light spark dancing around him.

Sasuke leans against the back of the building, watching the battle intensely.

"This will be a one-on-one battle," Brock says. He brings his hands up and opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, a boy with reddish brown hair comes walking up.

"Well, well, what do we have here, Ash?" the boy asks, walking up to the other guys.

Itachi's eyebrow twitches and Sasuke's eyebrow rises in surprise. 'Why does he hate this guy?' Sasuke looks back at the boy to see Ash glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asks, Pikachu's sparks flying behind him.

"Why, I just came to introduce myself to the new guy. I heard there was a new trainer." He looks over at Sasuke and grins, "hey, I'm Gary. You don't want to hang with these guys, they're weak! Hang with me and you're gonna get strong!"

Sasuke blinks in surprise before he frowns. "Not interested," he says before looking back at the Umbreon, imagining what the creature could do. Gary's grin falters before falling off. Sasuke glances at him during the extended silence before sighing and saying, "I already have plans on getting stronger. Besides, if you and I were to fight, you'd be down in a matter of seconds," he says. He looks over at Itachi. "Can you two just get this battle over with?"

Gary's eyebrow twitches. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Ash, pulling his attention away from Gary, turns back to the battle. "Okay, here we go!" he shouts, pointing out at the Umbreon.

* * *

**Okay, sorry, but no battle in this one…**

**-MosukeHinata**


End file.
